horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Hamilton
Cindy Hamilton was one of the main protagonists of'' Murder: Part 1 and'' a character who appeared in Murder: Part 2. She was one of three survivors of the Buzzing Massacre, the others being Melanie Hart and Braedon Harris. After moving to Columtreal University she became roomates with Aisha Black. She was the first main protagonist to be killed and the first victim of Arthur Clyde's third killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 1 Cindy was first seen after coming to the house the day after the funeral, she was rather friendly although had some characteristic traits of a valley girl. She talked with Toby, Melanie, Audrey, and Braedon for awhile about current events, the funeral, and several other things until Braedon left the room to get a drink. Audrey migrated to the kitchen as well. After a few short minutes, Audrey recieved a weird noise in her inbox, a static message that didn't sound like any words were spoken, she then played it on speaker for everyone to hear. Braedon took it upon himself to redial the number after Cindy stated that the static sound was left behind on every victim's phone, including the home phone of Braedon when his sister Isabel died. When the number was redialed it emited a loud screeching sound that pierced sharply through the air like a knife causing the phone to be dropped, Melanie quickly grabbed it and ripped the battery out. After this, the freaked out Audrey ran out leaving the others. Things escalated quickly after this, Elle showed up and stated Annie had been attacked and soon Zach's body was thrown thru the window, Toby was pulled out another and killed, and Annie had made her way back to the house just to be killed herself. Cindy was, at this point, hiding upstairs from the killer. She hid in Braedon's room, the loft, overlooking the living room area of the home. Shattered glass and Zach's dead body were all she could see until she heard someone come upstairs. Cindy prepared to attack but heard Melanie's voice and revealed that she was there, as the girls quietly had a brief conversation about the killer, he made his way to them. After swinging to knock the girls off, Cindy toppled over and landed on a sidetable, which caused her to scar her face. Melanie fell over too but hung onto the railing. The killer, not spotting Melanie, went back downstairs after Cindy who had found a gun in one of the rooms. She found Braedon's unconscious, seemingly dead, body in a room downstairs and as the killer came in the room, the pair went flying out a window together. After landing ontop of him, Cindy shot him 5 times in the face, killing him and ending the nightmare. Murder: Part 2 Cindy was first seen having received another buzzing message as Aisha entered their dorm room. She was talking to herself and cursing people for bothering her, wishing they'd leave her alone after what she had been through. Aisha had told her that one of the teachers was looking for her and she left the room to go see what she wanted, it was nothing important so she left the area to go grab a coffee. After a leisurly stroll she returned to find Aisha sitting outside the dorms & then she ran up to her. Aisha questioned her about the Buzzing Massacre and asked if it was true, after telling her it was Aisha asked about the calls & stated said she recieved one. Cindy informed her people are cruel and that it was a joke and that she'd shot the killer 5 times in the head so it couldn't possibly be him, she then walked back to the dorm for a moment and came back out to find Aisha checking around the area for something, she walked back over to her and the pair walked into the security office where they found the killer. Cindy screamed that he couldn't be alive and that she killed him, after this he promply killed her and Aisha. Victims #Arthur Clyde (revived, 2nd time) Trivia *She was the second person to kill the killer only for him to be revived afterward. *She was the first main protagonist to be killed. Category:Original Survivor Category:Springsgrove Category:Columtreal University Category:Deceased Category:Main Character Category:Murder Characters